In order to work on, move, install, repair or otherwise handle large shafts, such as those used in the support in movement of elevators, it is necessary to secure the heavy and typically smooth-surfaced cylinder to prevent damage and injury. Riggings using straps, hoses, chain and the like are common tools for such operations. Unfortunately, these shafts may come in a variety of diameters, and some may have tapered surfaces with continually narrowing profiles. Accordingly, it can be increasingly difficult to provide a single tool or rigging capable of safely handling the range of variations.
However, the present invention provides a single clamp which is capable of attaching to most any large diameter shaft with only a few minor adjustments. The present clamp solves these any other related problems associated with the tools and methods used by those skilled in the art.